Bianca Lucifer Kuruta
Bianca Lucifer Kuruta, mostly known as Bia, is the adopted daughter of Kuroro Lucifer and Kurapika Kuruta. She was rescued from slavery when Kuroro and Kurapika were escaping from Bensalem, and was subsequently adopted by Kurapika. Meta is very attached to her, and they are rarely apart. Many people remark that they behave like twins. Bia is the most mature of the four siblings, and often time is the voice of reason. She was mute for the majority of her life since she was first found by Kurapika and Kuroro, but a traumatic incident allowed her to regain her voice. 'Appearance' Bia has tan skin and pale blue eyes, but her most defining feature is her white hair. According to her biological brother Heen, Bia's original hair colour was mahogany. However, when Kurapika and Kuroro first found Bia in Bensalem, her hair had turned white due to trauma. She usually wears purple one piece dress (long-sleeved, turtleneck, with flared skirt that reaches to her mid-thigh) and black leggings. Her favoured footwear is boots, but she is fine with just about anything unless it's revealing. Bia generally doesn't like showing skins too much. 'Personality' Bia is generally quiet and reserved. She is also clearly the observant type, preferring to sit in a corner and watch the world and people around her. Kurapika theorised that this is probably due to the fact that she is mute and can only communicate through Nen-writing (which sometimes she can't be bothered to do). 'Relationship' 'Kurapika Kuruta' Kurapika was the first person whom Bia saw when she woke up from the long coma in Bensalem. Like a newly born chick, Bia's instinct registered Kurapika as her mother and she latched on to Kurapika as if she was her real mother. As she grows older, Bia starts to become Kurapika's personal assistant and second hand when it comes to taking care of the younger siblings. 'Kuroro Lucifer' Bia respects Kuroro a great deal. When she first woke up from the coma, she immediately registered Kuroro as her father and clung to him although he rejected her initially. Kuroro eventually warmed up to Bia (especially because Bia had the knack to pacify the then-four-year-old Meta). Bia has grown close to Kuroro due to their mutual interest in books and knowledge in general. Of all the children, Kuroro likes having discussion with Bia the most because she is the most articulate of the children. 'Lucian Virgiliu' After Bia was rescued from Bensalem, it was discovered that she suffered from severe muscle atrophy and many other medical problems. Because of this, Lucian became her personal physician. Lucian also worried a great deal about her emotional states because Bia never smiled or laughed. The first time Bia made a big smile, Lucian expressed a huge relief over it. Because of Bia's infant-like behaviours despite her older look when she was rescued from Bensalem, Lucian called her Printesa, which means "Princess" in Lucian's native language. The nickname lasts until present time, when Lucian would sometimes affectionately call her Printesa, especially when he is trying to comfort her in her times of distress. Lucian has also become Bia's closest confidant, aside from her adopted parents. 'Meta' Meta was, for all intents and purposes, the one who finalised the adoption of Bia into the family. When Meta first met Bia, he immediately claimed her to be his sister and wouldn't leave her side. Kuroro, who had been against the adoption, gave up soon after he realised that he couldn't convince Meta that Bia was not his sister. Since then, Meta and Bia have been inseparable. While Bia is very close to Meta, she feels like she can't confide in him about certain things because mentally he is younger and more immature than her. 'Sarai' Bia is very protective of Sarai because she is even more reckless than Meta. Bia has a habit of observing Sarai from the corner of her eyes and always keeping track of her location through Nen-detection. 'Noah' Bia is very fond of Noah for the reason that he almost never causes problems directly (usually Noah gets roped into things by Meta and/or Sarai). Noah is even quieter than Bia, so Bia's favourite pastime with Noah is to spend time reading quietly with Noah on the couch 'Heen' Heen is actually Bia's biological older brother. However, due to the trauma in Bensalem, Bia lost all her memories and doesn't remember her biological brother at all. As part of a deal with Kuroro, Heen agreed to join the Spiders so he can look after Bia from distance (because Heen doesn't want to impose on this new 'world' and family that Bia has created for herself). Needless to say, Heen is Bia's most favourite Spider (when she didn't know yet that he is her brother). Heen is Bia's mentor in honing her Nen skills because they both share the same Nen ability. 'The Spiders' Bia is considered the little sister of the Genei Ryodan. All of the Spiders have informally and unofficially accepted her as part of the Spiders. 'Background' 'Bensalem' At one point in the past, Bia and her brother Heen were captured by the organization called Bensalem. Bia, as a Nen genius who already had her Nen awakened, was taken and used as a 'battery' to erect Nen barrier around the floating fortress of Bensalem to hide it from the rest of the world. Heen, meanwhile, was brainwashed through a process called Reprogramming and was trained into becoming a soldier of Bensalem and 'slave collector' (luring potential Nen-users into Bensalem so the organization can Reprogam them into their soldiers too). Throughout the years spent in Bensalem, Bia was forced into a preservative liquid tank and hooked on many IV drips that would sustain her with the necessary nutrients to barely stay alive. Because of this, her body suffered from extreme muscle atrophy. The stress also wiped out her memories and emotional capacity. When she woke up from the long coma, her instinct kicked in and she immediately latched on to Kurapika and Kuroro as her parents. 'Adoption' Due to the circumstances, Kurapika felt responsible of Bia and insisted that she adopted Bia. Kuroro was against it, but Kurapika threatened to be (more) difficult. So Kuroro relented, with the thought of dumping her on the first childless couples that they might come across in their travels first thing first. However, when four-years-old Meta first saw Bia, he immediately claimed her as his sister and wouldn't let go of her hand as they traveled together. Bia also somehow could calm Meta down when he started throwing tantrums, and this caused Kuroro to change his mind. In the end, Kuroro agreed to adopt Bia because he thought she would be good company for Meta. For years to come, Kurapika and Kuroro never told any of the children that Bia was adopted. However, Bia was aware of her physical differences from the rest of her siblings (the fact that she had significantly darker skin tone than the rest of her family made her doubt her relation to them so much). 'Becoming Lucian's ''Tovaras (Companion) '''Abilities & Powers Because of the physical trauma dealt on her during her time in Bensalem, Bia could never fully recover and she can never reach the highest point of her physical potential. However, Bia is a Nen genius. Bia's specialty is not in physical combat as she relies heavily on her Nen skills. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Female